


To Be or Not To Be... Or Somethin'

by radneto



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Crack, F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor, John Teller's Ghost, Juice is Not Sad, Mild Gore, More characters to be added, Profanity, References to Ghostbusters, References to Hamlet, References to Horror Games, Resident Evil references, Silent Hill References, Various Other References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radneto/pseuds/radneto
Summary: Jax encounters his father's ghost who reveals to him the truth about his death. Jax faces a conflict within him about that truth but also has to deal with the fact that his father's ghost isn't all he's made out to be. Juice and Jax figure out what the hell is going on with Clay, Gemma, and John while also pulling on their proton packs for some major ghost-busting.(WARNING: contains profanity, gore, some horror elements, major character death, and major spoilers for season four.)





	To Be or Not To Be... Or Somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a hamlet au but turned into ghostbusters crack lol

Jax Teller always believed that he hated his father. Hated him for abandoning his family. For cheating on his wife. For not being able to get his sons out of the life. He hated him for all those things. That was, until he learned the truth.

One might call him insane for speaking of ghosts. But it was true. John Teller’s ghost came to him one fateful night, bearing only truths for him.

At first, he thought he was dreaming. It made more sense to dream of his father than to see his spirit in person. But then his father started saying... things. Things that he never would have thought of on his own, so there was no way that his subconscious could just... make it up. His father told him that his death was no accident. He told him how before he died, he had been afraid of what had been brewing between his wife and his best friend. He told him that Clay Morrow killed him when he learned John had wanted the club to go legit.

For awhile, even long after his father’s ghost disappeared with the rising of the sun, he didn’t know how to process what he was told. Clay was his stepfather, slowly becoming his _real_ father in his heart. But John was his biological father, who had chosen _now_ to come forth and tell him the truth behind his death, right when they had made it in with Galindo. His father knew that shit was going down, the kind that would fall back on the club. It was up to him to stop it.

But it also hurt.

Learning that all his life, he had been lied to by the only family he had.

After his father’s appearance, he didn’t show up to the club. He stayed home, told Tara that he needed to spend time with his boys. She went to work and he held his sons close to him, looking for comfort in their unconditional love to soothe his breaking heart. And, oh, how it shattered to pieces in his chest. The betrayal of his mother. The betrayal of his stepfather. The truth about his father. All of it, piece by piece, chipping away at the last of his sanity. He didn’t know what to do with the fact that he knew what he had to do.

He had to kill Clay.

He had to kill Gemma.

But if he did... what would that do to him?

Thomas blew a bubble in his ear and he was pulled away from his inner turmoil. He could save those thoughts for another time. Right now, he needed his sons more than ever.

Abel smiled up at him and Jax felt the cracks in his heart mend just a little and he kissed his head. If he killed his sons’ grandparents, what would that do to them?

 

Juice definitely believes in ghosts. He’s seen all sorts of horror movies and has even played multiple versions of the classic horror game _Silent Hill_. He knew ghosts were real and always took the necessary precautions to protect himself from them. He had blessed salt, holy water, cilantro, he even got a priest to cleanse his home. So, yeah, he thought he was prepared enough if he were to see some sort of phantom wandering around town.

He was wrong.

He was the first one at the clubhouse that morning. He needed time to think, and he needed to do it in a familiar setting. He was pacing back and forth across the wood floors when a flicker of movement caught his attention in the corner.

John Teller’s ghost was not pretty. He was some real Marley’s ghost looking fella. His face was almost unrecognizable with half of it hanging off his jaw and dripping onto his shoulder. There was bone sticking out of his leg and arm, the limbs turned in such a grotesque way that made Juice want to puke. It was like looking at a zombie, but a bit more transparent so you could tell he was supposed to be a ghost.

Juice’s immediate reaction was to try to shoot it.

Obviously the bullets went right through the apparition and John seemed to be unfazed overall. So Juice did the next best thing when it came to dealing with the supernatural. He ran out the door screaming. He didn’t hesitate to pop his helmet on his head and jump onto his bike, zooming out of Teller-Morrow and heading straight for Jax’s place. If anyone would know what the hell was going on, it would be him.

It didn’t take him long to get to the house and he all but launched himself from his bike in an attempt to race to the door as quickly as he possibly could. He furiously pounded on the door, not at all concerned about interrupting anything considering the hour of the day. Jax opened up after several moments, a look of exasperation upon his face.

“What the hell, man?” he sighed. “I’m trying to put Thomas down for a nap.”

“There was- at the clubhouse there was a-” Juice stumbled over his words as he struggled to put his thoughts together _and_ catch his breath at the same time.

“Spit it out, Juice,” Jax urged impatiently.

“ _Dude_ ,” he said very seriously. “There was a fucking _ghost_ in the clubhouse.”

For a brief moment, Jax was all disbelief. He scoffed and rolled his eyes but when he looked at Juice’s face again, he could tell that there was no humor in his gaze. That’s when he knew, it probably had something to do with his father.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath.

He glanced around outside, making sure no one was watching before he nodded inside, gesturing for Juice to come in. Once the door was shut and they were both settled in the dining room, Jax asked him to describe the ghost to him.

“Okay, well, its face was real jacked up, you know. Like someone chained it to a truck and dragged it across the highway real fast. And like, its arm was _fucked_. It looked like some real _Resident Evil_ shit.”

“Did it speak to you, like at all?”

Juice shook his head. “Nah, man. I was too busy trying to get away from it. I didn’t want to get possessed! That’s like serious _Exorcist_ bullshit!”

Jax frowned, looked down at his hands on the table. “I know... this might sound weird... but by any chance, did the ghost look like my father?”

Juice made a strange face, like ‘are you serious?’ But then his expression became thoughtful as he considered it. “I mean... kinda. Like, if you taped the part of his face that was falling off back together, then it might look a little like him.”

The crease between Jax’s brows deepened as he frowned even harder. This didn’t make any sense to him. His dad appeared to him earlier that morning, looking normal, like he did before he died, then he appears again at the clubhouse like some sort of zombie? Things weren’t adding up. He decided to share his earlier encounter with Juice, see if they put their heads together (in this case, sharing the one brain cell he had with the half that Juice had) they could come up with some sensible idea as to what was happening.

“So you’re telling me,” Juice started after Jax finished talking. “John Teller’s ghost came to you last night and told you that Clay and Gemma killed him. And now _you_ think that you have to kill _them_ to avenge _his_ death?”

Jax nodded. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Damn, bro. This is like some real _Hamlet_ shit right there.”

A pause.

“Wait, that’s the ghost one, right?"


End file.
